Blazing Silver
by Comment person
Summary: A short story between Silver and Blaze. I hope you enjoy it. The characters belong to SEGA except for my OC. R&R if you want. Rated T because...I don't know what else to rate it. Enjoy!


Author's note: It has been a long time since I did a Sonic the Hedgehog FanFiction story, and I promised myself that I would make a one-shot about Silver and Blaze awhile ago. So if this seems a little patchy and under expectations, I'm sorry. I support this couple entirely. The OC in this story is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Blazing Silver<strong>

Blaze the Cat casually strolled down the sidewalk towards her little pink house located right before the Forest. For another dimension, it sure had much to offer her. The sights, the people and animals, the things to do...everything! She had no idea why Silver didn't want to go out and do something today.

"Oh Silver..." Blaze mumbled to herself.

Silver The Hedgehog, a 'naïve silver telekinetic hedgehog from the future', as Blaze put it.

At first, Silver and Blaze hardly knew each other, and kept each other's respective distance. However, during a storytelling night with the gang, it was revealed that both Blaze and Silver hailed from other times. They were both, as some may see it, outsiders to Mobius.

With that knowledge in hand, Blaze felt like it was easier to relate to Silver, and vice versa. Then, when it came time to saving the world from Dr. Eggman, Blaze somehow always found herself paired to Silver every time the team would divide into groups. True, she did favored to work alone and not to rely on others for help, but with Silver...he was an exception.

In a short time, an acceptance had slowly became a preference. Soon, Blaze became quite fond of Silver. She felt open to him, and when she would talk, he would listen. Even though he was extremely naïve, it was something Blaze liked about him.

Before long, the two had developed a close friendship. Whenever there wasn't anything threatening the world or no sign of Dr. Eggman, Blaze and Silver would spend time exploring Mobius together.

Mobius; her second home. After Blaze discovered the beauty of this world, she'd decided to stay. After all, if anything went wrong in her kingdom, she was sure that her subjects would open a gate to this dimension and alert her of the danger. Since she was going to be in Mobius, she needed a place to stay. Due to her work with Sonic and the rest of the gang with saving the world multiple times, the landowner had given her the house for free. She still remembered that day when she had asked Silver to help her move her stuff into her new home.

Blaze recalled that memory.

She had given Silver a call to ask if he could help her move in her stuff. He happily complied, and flew over to her location within a few minutes.  
>Thanks to his telekinetic powers, Blaze's stuff was moved in under an hour.<br>After they were done, Silver had commented on how Blaze did a great job with furniture placement and decoration.  
>Blaze then asked if Silver had a house. His answer was no, and when Blaze asked him why not, he said he was a 'drifter'.<p>

'More like a lost hedgehog without a home.' Blaze thought to herself again.

Then, she had offered to share her house with him.  
>At first he wasn't sure, and it seemed as if he would never go for it.<br>But due to a change in mind that Blaze didn't know, Silver had agreed to stay with her. The only thing he had was a cell phone, so moving in for him wasn't a big hassle.

Now, Silver had been living with her for about a year now.

Being who he was, Silver didn't freeload, mooch, or take advantage of Blaze or her house, which Blaze found quite noble and gentleman-like. Over the year, their friendship had grown just about every day.  
>It was only recent month ago that Blaze had <em>considered<em> she had some feeling of affection for Silver. During that time, she completely dismissed those feelings, but every day after that, she found it more difficult to resist those feelings for Silver. Without reason, she had a hunch that Silver was in the same predicament, too.

Blaze approached her house, and suddenly saw a combined flash of white and neon green lights.

'Oh that's why he didn't go out.' Blaze thought, and then there was a sudden flare of irritation inside her mind.

"Not again." Blaze groaned as she stepped onto the porch and reached for her keys in her robe.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE OUTBACK BEHIND BLAZE'S HOUSE...<strong>

Silver landed on the ground with a thud. His whole body ached and he felt fatigue starting to overwhelm him.

"Get up." his opponent/trainer said harshly. Obeying, Silver used his wobbling arms and started to get up, but then a slamming neon green force crashed against him, whamming him back on the grass.

"Oww." Silver muttered.

"Your enemy is going to do whatever they can to keep you down," Silver heard him say, "you must do what you can to stay up."

"It's easy enough to say when you're not the one down, Neon." Silver shot back.

Neon the Hedgehog just stared at the down Silver a few meters away, his hand outstretched at Silver.

"Then it's your job to make me fall." Neon countered. Silver tried to rise against the invisible force, but Neon raised his hand and slammed it down. There was another flash of neon green light, and Silver crashed on the grass again. Slowly, Silver instinctively but exhaustingly gathered up his telekinetic powers

"Think Silver," Neon instructed. "use that head-"

There was a white flash as Silver pushed himself up and sent a repulse of energy through the air, taking Neon by surprise and knocking him back. However, that wasn't all that Silver had planned. He shot his right hand forward and pulled it back, sending the already falling Neon back towards him. Then Silver shot his left hand forward, and let a blast of telekinesis channel through the air. There was another white flash as the blast smashed into Neon's head, flinging him somersaulting backwards again. Silver watched in anticipation to see Neon crash into the ground.

To his disappointment, Neon had regained his balance, and he hovered on his metal shoes a few feet over the ground. As usual, Neon was surrounded with an aura of neon green whenever he used his own advanced telekinetic powers. That was what this whole thing was about, training Silver's powers.

"Good." Neon said flatly. Silver was breathing heavily as he stood up. His arms were slowly numbing, and his legs felt like they were about to collapse at any second. The world around Silver was shaky, but he steadied himself for another onslaught of heavy telekinesis energy from Neon.

There was the sound of the back door opening, and both hedgehogs turned to see the newcomer. Blaze the Cat stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, and an aggravated expression on her muzzle.

(...,,,...,,,)

Blaze glanced at Silver, who was standing with his shaking legs and out of breath, and then glared at Neon, who was floating a few feet above ground.

'Do you have to be so hard on him?' she mental scolded. For a few moments, she heard silence in her mind.

'He asked me to train him.' Neon's voice echoed in her mind. Blaze winced, she still wasn't use to Neon talking in her mind. Nobody was.

'Then don't overdo it!' Blaze shot back.

'The heavier the training, the more powerful he becomes.' Neon stated.

"What are you two doing?" Silver breathed. Both Neon and Blaze turned to look at Silver. Blaze watched as Silver bared a scowl at Neon; Neon probably told him to shut up telepathically.

'Besides, why do you care so much about him?' Neon's voice asked in Blaze's mind. 'Because I love...' Blaze started to say, but stopped, and meekly stared at Neon.

'Oh...I see.' Neon's voice said quietly. Neon glanced at Silver, then back at Blaze, then at Silver, who was still standing.

"That's enough for today," Neon declared to Silver, "I'll be back in a month."

Neon glanced at Blaze.

'Good luck.' Neon said in Blaze's mind. Neon floated up above the tree in the Forest, and with a flash of neon green, he was already telekinetically running above the trees in the Forest, miles away from Blaze's house.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

><p>Blaze turned and looked at Silver, who was looking at her. She started to walk over to him. Silver managed to muster a smile, before his legs gave in, and he started to fall.<p>

On instinct, Blaze rushed over and caught him by the arm before he hit the ground. She felt his weight topple on her shoulder, but used her strength to hoist him up.

"Steady Silver, let's get you inside." Blaze said as she heaved him towards her house. Silver's legs stirred, and he tried to walk.

"I'm fine Blaze." he said, but almost tumbled to the ground again. Blaze used her free hand to heave him up again.

"You're so naïve." Blaze mumbled as they pasted through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON INSIDE...<strong>

Blaze watched as rain clouds rolled through the sky. Suddenly, rain drops started to pelt against the window glass. Blaze just sat up in her seat, pulling her head away from the window. Water was never a thing she liked. One, she was a cat. Two, she had the power of fire.

There was an ear shattering boom of thunder, and then the lights went out. Blaze suddenly found herself in the dim room. The only light source was from the windows around the house; even then the light was dim and grey. Blaze got up and went over to the light switch and flicked the switch on and off.

Nothing.

Summoning a fire ball, a ball of inferno formed in the center of Blaze's hand. Using the light from the fire to guide her, she walked through the dim house and over to the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge with her other hand and glanced inside. The fridge was still humming with power and keeping all of her food inside it cold.

'So just the lights were not working.'

"Great..." Blaze muttered as she closed the fridge, and went over to the adjacent room: the living room.

As she entered, she looked over the couch to see Silver right where she had placed him.

Silver was sprawled out on the couch, his quills pressed on a pillow, and his shoes over the edge of the other side of the couch.

Blaze smiled as she diminished the flame in her hand, made her way to the front of the couch, and laid down, using Silver's right arm for a pillow. She made herself comfy, closed her eyes, and started to purr.

"Comfy?" Silver's voiced asked. Blaze opened her eyes and almost jumped. At first, Blaze wanted to lash at Silver for startling her, but then she remembered the heavy beating that had required him to lay on the couch.

"In a matter of fact, yes." Blaze said as she relaxed. She could almost picture Silver smiling. Out of curiosity, she turned her head towards Silver's. When she saw his head, it was looking right at her with half-open eyes, and a faint smile.

"Do you always do that every month?" Blazed wondered.

"Yeah, but it's usually half the day instead of two hours." Silver explained.

"You are really determined to get better." Blaze muttered and faced the ceiling. Silver turned his head deeper into the pillow with a confused expression at Blaze.

"Is that bad?" Silver asked. Blaze turned her head back to Silver's.

"No, but every time you get worn out by the end," Blaze explained, "I just don't want something to happen to you." Blaze just realized what she had said. She expected Silver to catch that or say something in reply, but he said nothing. He just sighed and looked to the ceiling.

'You're so naïve.' Blaze thought as she, too, looked up to the ceiling.

"Did you hear about Sonic and Amy?" Blaze asked.

"No, what happen?" Silver wondered.

"They're together now."

"About time." Silver mumbled, slowly falling asleep. Blaze smiled at his remark.

"They fell in love in a meadow of blooming flowers." Blaze added.

"Good for them." Silver mumbled. He wasn't really grasping the full awareness of falling in love in a meadow blooming flowers.

"You're so naïve, Silver." Blaze said aloud. Silver slowly turned to her, his neck aching in pain.

"How am I naïve?" Silver asked. Blaze turned her head and looked at Silver's confused expression. She found it rather cute. Her heart was pounding inside from the idea she had. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she acted.

"You just are," Blaze answered, and leaned over and gave a little kiss Silver's cheek, "now get some rest, you need it."

Blaze turned around to hide her smile on her face, leaving a speechless and wide awake Silver to comprehend what just happened.

"Uh...Blaze?"

"Get some rest Silver." Blaze told him. She closed her eyes, trying her best to contain her glee. Silver just looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what he was feeling in his heart.

'How am I naïve?' he thought to himself. His mind juggled with the idea of asking Blaze again to see if she would do the same thing again, but he figured he should do what she said and get some sleep.

Slowly, his eyes closed, and he started to drift to sleep thanks to the soft patting sounds of rain hitting the house. Blaze also fell asleep after a minute, laying on Silver's arm, and purring as she dreamed.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will continue with Sonic The Hedgehog stories in the future. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.


End file.
